Our Legacy
by x0xAritemisuTamashiix0x
Summary: Can not summerize without giving away the entire story... lol; Just a oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; as much as I want to own kiba hina and kaka... lol but i don't.**

As I ran through the forest towards the village I could feel it. My sanity slowly slipping away....

'Not her' I thought 'Anyone but her.' I passed through the gates. The rain was beating hard down on my ANBU uniform. 'Please be okay.' I passed the villagers as though they did not exist. For in my world there was only her right now. I pushed my legs to their limits. 'Faster!' I mentally cursed myself, I remembered Sasuke's words clearly.

"Kakashi-Sensei. There's been a problem back at the village. Hinata has given birth. But, I-I'm sorry Sensei... She's dying..." His usually cold eyes held the pain he knew was reflected in his 'father's' eyes. Then I started running Sasuke called after me, and continued to do so, until I was unable to hear the shouts of the young ANBU captain.

All that ran through my mind was that My wife, Hinata, She was dying... Her life was ending and I was here on a mission. How could I do that... With the baby's due date so close how could I leave?! But I had... promised to be back in four days. But in less than two the baby had been born and she was dying.

My eyes were almost popping out of my head, when the hospital came into view I slowed my running but only enough that I wouldn't hurt anyone if they were hit by me. I ran through the halls, Using my Sharingan to find her. When I came to her room, Lady Tsunade was there.

"Kakashi- There's nothing we can do... She's bleeding too much... We can't stop it... She's going to bleed out... She's been asking for you for a while. Please go in."

"The child? What of 'Our' child?" I asked More worried about Hinata at the current moment.

"Your children are healthy and beautiful..."

"Children?" I looked at her puzzled... Hinata and I had been to see Sakura a couple times to make sure everything was fine... But twins had never come up not once, we didn't want to know the sex of the baby just that it was healthy.

"Yes a boy and a girl. He has her hair and your face, and the Girl has her face and your hair... Silver..." She tensed. "Go See your wife Kakashi. She won't last much longer."

I walked in to the room the lighting was dim... and there she was on the white bed... Looking dead tired and so sleeply... He pale lavender eyes brightened when she caught mine. "Ka-Kakashi-i..." She whispered. I rushed to her side... I took her hand, removing my mask , I smiled weakly at her ...

"Hello love, how you doing?" I asked brushing a piece of her indigo hair out of her eyes.

She chuckled. "I'm fine love, I'll be up and at it in no time..." She gasped.

"Hinata- Love don't strain yourself....You need to rest..." I said; knowing her it's better to just play along. She wanted to be strong and proud. Pride; Such a stupid emotion. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her once, twice, three times. "I should've been here... I'm sorry, I love you."

"Kakashi... If you had not gone you would not be who you are... the man I love more then life itself the father of my children, the only man in my life. I love you." She brushed her frail hand along my check bone. I bent my face into it. "The babies, What should we call them?"

"For our daughter was thinking something along the lines of Seika or Tsuki. How do those sound..." I said... Her breathing was laboured... she was fleeting fast... I would soon be alone. Without my angel.

"I like Seika. It goes well with Seijin. Sacred Fire and Saint. They work well..." Her breathing, was hard, and totally uneven. "Kakashi, I love you and Our children. Take care of them. Never forget you are never alone... Sakumo-Sama would be so proud of you." Her eyes closed and her grip on my hand disappeared.

I burried my face in her shoulder, My tears free falling... "Hinata, P-ple-please come back... Don't leave me alone. I n-need you... Come back to me love..."

"Kakashi?" her voice fell on deaf ears. I half turned my face to see her. There she stood, Kurenai Yuhi, behind her stood Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. They looked on with concern. "She's gone my friend. I'm sorry..." her eyes held sadness and I knew that she of all people knew what I was feeling. She had raised her daughter with Asuma alone. And she had always seen Hinata as a daughter. She placed a hand on my shoulder. I reached out to her. Wrapping my arms around her, I cried into her shoulder.

"Shuu" She patted my back I had never felt more vulnerable or scared . "It'll be okay. She'll always be with you my friend. Her love for you is eternal."

"My children? I need to see my children... Seika and Seijin. I need my children." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Alright, okay. They're in the nursery. I'll take you to them." She took my hand. I looked over at my now eternally sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful. No longer was pain plastered on her face. She was at peace. I released Kurenai's hand and walked over to my wife.

"I will never forget you; My love." I whispered in her ear and gently laid one last kiss on her forehead and lips. "I love you."

Taking kurenai's hand and I followed her to the nursery. I looked in the window. And saw them immediaty. He had her hair... So dark next to his pale ivory skin. Seijin, My son, My little boy. And Next to him lay the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair, to me, not quite silver, but a light violet with a silver touch, she looked at me her eyes were pale lavender. And her smile was identical to her mother's. My eyes watered, and a tear slowly ran down my face. She looked at me and I at her. And I knew then exactly what I would do for my children...

"Kurenai is this what it feels like to have children? To know you would die for them, lie for them, kill for them...?" She waited a minute.

"Yes... To know that if anyone were to do anything to them; you would like nothing better than to completely destroy them. But once they get to Ayame*'s age, you have to learn to let go... to allow them to grow into the ninja or person they are going and want to be." She rubbed my arm. "I'll go talk to the nurses."

I continued to stare at them... Seijin's black eyes held such worry... I started to worry as to if he would be able to use the Byakugan. From the look of her eyes Seika would be able to use it, but for both only time would tell, Not a lot of children were born outside of Hyuga-hyuga marriages... So it was highly unlikely that anything was documented. And the sharingan was not in my bloodline so they would be unable to attain that as a bloodline limit. But they were healthy and that was all I cared about.

"Kakashi." I turned to see Tsunade. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll Survive. I have to for my children." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my children being picked up. And there behind Tsunade they were handed to Kurenai and Kiba. They came and handed me my son and daughter.

"Seijin..." I looked at his tiny face, he looked just like me... I smiled at him. He would be kind and smart and know the difference between right and wrong. "Seika..." I turned to her. She smiled her mother's smile. She would be strong and smart and have both beauty and brains. "Yeah, We'll be alright... I promise."

And there in the hospital with the rain pouring down the three of us became a family... And it was then that I knew One day Hinata and I would be together again. _Our legacy_ was proof.

_*I do not know what Asuma and Kurenai's child's name is. I read that it was hinted to be a daughter... lol Please Read and Reveiw._


End file.
